Secrets & Tequila
by Crackship Tales
Summary: AU. One night Killian runs into someone he never expected to see in the Rabbit Hole. A little tequila, a little secret, and a few sparks. One-Shot. [All characters belong to OUAT/ABC] [AU, so some details are changed]


Secrets & Tequila

Killian Jones slipped through the back alleys of Storybrooke, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds. Like a hunted crocodile. Boy, how the tables had turned.

All he needed was a few moments; a few moments of peace to gather his thoughts. He never thought it would come to this with Emma, but now that she was the dark one, she tempted a part of him he kept buried deep within his core. A part of him that he never wanted to resurface. A part he wanted to eliminate. The blonde beauty was the only one who could tempt him to become that man once more.

Seeing Emma this way was still a shock for him. The savior that once put everyone before herself was now focused on her desires only. Everyone else could fall in line. Or not. She didn't really care. Power truly was corruption.

The pirate took a deep breath, glancing over his shoulder once more as a gust of wind rustled a few leaves behind him. Was it the dark one? Here to tempt him once more? On instinct, the man ducked into the nearest building.

Oh great, a bloody bar.

His eyes flicked over the haze filled environment. Maybe this was something he might actually need. Something a little stronger than his trusty rum.

Killian moved through the room, taking a stool at the bar. "The Rabbit Hole," he mused aloud as his eyes landed on the logo above a display of bottles. "Cute."

"It's a reference to the curse."

The man's eyes shifted to his left, spotting someone he never thought he'd see in a place like this. "Belle?" he questioned, his mouth slightly agape. The back of his hand rubbed across his eyes, as if he were dreaming.

"Surprise," she replied dryly, running her finger along the rim of her glass.

Killian's eyes swept up and down her slowly, taking in her slumped, defeated frame. "I didn't take you for a drinker, lass." When she remained silent, he spoke once more. "Is this because of the crocodile?"

Belle pondered the words before looking over to him. "Isn't that why you're here? Because you love a dark one?"

The man pursed his lips and nodded knowingly before raising his finger for the bartender. "Another round for the lady. I'll have what she's having." Moments later a glass filled with a yellowish liquid was set before him. Killian sniffed the alcohol before taking a healthy swallow. "What the bloody hell is that?" he spat as a flame of fire ran down his throat.

"Tequila," the brunette replied. "I acquired a taste for it when I was Lacey."

"Lacey?" the pirate asked, his eyebrow shifting skyward.

"Storybrooke was a curse," Belle rambled, staring into her glass. "We were all brought here and given different identities. I was Lacey, a regular here at the Rabbit Hole," she motioned around the bar as she spoke. "She was a much better match for Rumple. She never would have had her heart broken."

Killian ran his hand over his head as her voice dropped. "Do-Do you want to talk about it, lass?"

She looked over to him, those eyes of hers looking through to his soul it seemed. "We're hardly friends, Killian."

Something about the way she said his name got to him. Hit him right in the gut. "Come now, darling. We're regular drinking buddies now." He wiggled his eyebrows before finishing his drink.

Belle giggled in spite of herself, her cheeks flushing crimson. "I suppose we are." She took a large swallow to prove her point. "I-I just don't get it. Why does he have such a lust for power?"

Killian shrugged, running the rim of his hook around the glass. "Power is intoxicating, much like this tequila. Some men can have a taste and leave it be. Others...they always want it, and will do whatever they can to get it."

"But a man can change."

"Not all of them, lass."

"You did, why can't he?"

The pirate looked over to her, touched by her words. "You see that I've changed?"

"It's in your eyes," Belle observed as she quirked her head and studied him. Yes, the man was still wickedly attractive, but she could see a difference in his depths. Something that said he wasn't as horrid as one would assume. "You're a changed man, Killian."

"Awe, lass, you're making me blush," he ducked his head, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

The brunette smiled, taking another sip of her tequila as a comfortable silence settled between them. "Do you think the power will change Emma?" she finally whispered after several long moments.

"I am spending all hours of the day trying not to think about that."

The woman nodded, finishing her drink and tapping the bar. "Put it on my tab," she told the bartender before looking to him. "I should probably go. It's getting late."

"Woah," Killian reached for her as she slid from the stool and stumbled. "Are you sure you can walk?"

Belle closed her eyes and gripped his arm to center herself. "I think so." She took another wobbly step, nearly collapsing. It took her a few moments to realize that the pirate's strong arms held her up, his hand on her hip to steady her. "Oh."

"I've got you, Belle."

His breath caressed her ear, causing her to close her eyes and hum softly. The brunette had always had an attraction to Killian, but his wickedness intimidated her. She wasn't quite sure he had even an ounce of goodness to him, but now...seeing that he was concerned for her drunken state...it was almost enough to water that seed of a crush she had for him. "I-I'm f-fine," Belle snatched from her fantasies, attempting to right herself.

"I'm getting you out of here," Killian snarled, glaring at the men who had taken notice of the staggering woman. "You're not safe here." His arm tightened around her waist as he guided her from the bar. "Where do you live, lass?"

"Just take me to the library," the woman giggled, the alcohol taking effect. "I have to open in the morning." She paused dramatically, her brows furrowing together thoughtfully. "I was fine until I stood up!"

"Aye, I've heard that before," the pirate smiled, attempting to guide the woman down the sidewalk. "Oh bloody hell, Belle." The man scooped her up into his arms, shaking his head as she laughed. "You're worse than a newborn foul."

"What do you know about fouls?"

"You'd be surprised." Killian carried her towards the library as she babbled nonsensically. The woman was right-he had changed. Had this been any other time, he'd be carrying this woman to his bed, not ensuring that she was home safe away from scoundrels like...him.

"Emma is a lucky woman."

"Huh?" the man shook away his thoughts, glancing to the woman in his arms.

"Emma is a lucky woman," the drunken brunette repeated. "You don't care about power, you care for her, and you're attractive. She's very lucky."

"Belle..."

"Oh, come on, Killian, you know you're attractive. You've used it to get your way plenty of times."

The pirate outright laughed, shaking his head and laughing again. "In another life, we may have been able to be friends, lass."

"Maybe so."

Moments later the man reached the library, taking the woman inside and locking the door behind them. "Are you sure you want to sleep here? Is it safe?"

"Yes, I'm sure...home reminds me of him..."

Killian nodded knowingly. "I-I'm sorry, Belle." He truly was. A woman like Belle didn't deserve to be treated the way the crocodile had treated her. She deserved to be treasured, not used and tossed aside.

Belle quirked her head, studying him again. "Thank you, Killian." She leaned up and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. "I know that you mean that." Maybe it was the tequila, maybe it was spending some quality time with him, but she wanted one little kiss. A little taste of a man like Killian Jones. A wicked pirate turned good man. The young woman cupped his cheek, pressing her lips to his softly, gently, before pulling away.

He grabbed her hand instinctively, holding her gaze, staring into her depths. Her good, wholesome depths. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip as a brief moment sizzled between them before he released her hand. "Sleep well, lass." Killian backed away, holding her gaze until he turned abruptly and left the library swiftly.

Perhaps in another life, he could have been worthy of a woman like Belle, but she deserved better. And his heart belonged to another.


End file.
